To be more competitive, research in surgical oncology must begin to deal with basic issues that are more fundamental to the biology of cancer. The broad objective of this proposal is to plan and begin to develop a program of basic research in one or more areas relevant to surgical oncology. We intend to develop a significant and fundable basic research program which provide opportunities and experience for young surgeons interested in developing academic careers in oncology. The planning effort will examine possible interactions with the strong basic science laboratories already at Yale as well as the development of new areas of research.